Deep Waters
by LaurieLover
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra are stuck on an island during a storm with Slade. Beast Boy reveals his deepest secrets, as does Terra. Romance, action, humour BBxTerra


Disclaimer: insert witty remark about how I don't own teen titans (Which I really don't. Bytheway.)

* * *

"Beast Boy, let's go!" Beast Boy stood at the edge of the water, suddenly feeling very reluctant to join them. "Get on the boat!" Robin shouted, motioning for him to come as the boat drifted away from the dock with surprising speed.

Thunder rolled overhead, and there was a quick flash of lightening. "I...I can't..." said Beast Boy, barely aware of the words coming from his mouth as his eyes followed the motion of the sea.

"What are you talking about?! Hurry, before the storm picks up!"

"I CAN'T!" Robin turned to the other Titans desperately.

"Somebody go get him, for Azar's sake," muttered Raven.

"He can fly here just fine on his own, I don't know what's wrong with him." The boat rocked slightly as the waves began toiling harder.

"Perhaps his powers too are controlled by emotion?" asked Starfire, moving to stand. "I will go get him." There was another crack of lightning, and Robin grabbed her arm before she could.

"Don't! Slade knows what you look like, the second you get near the land you're done for."

Beast Boy watched as the boat got further and further away, sheets of rain pounding on the dock, the storm growing as each moment passed. They were leaving without him -- he was all alone, just him and the strange pain that had suddenly bloomed in his chest, making it feel like every ragged breath was his last.

Another flash of lightning. Terra was standing up in the boat now, hands glowing yellow as she put her powers to use. "Sit _down_!"Cyborg yelled, tugging on her arm. "Do you want to tip this thing over?!" Terra paid him no heed, bending her knees as she prepared to take off.

Beast Boy's ears caught Robin's voice as the wind got stronger, "Terra you can't take off on the boat!" He didn't want her to get hurt -- Beast Boy knew he'd better fly to the boat now. But suddenly his legs felt paralyzed, and he barely remembered he had powers at all. He just felt fear at that moment, fear of the ocean, the thunder, the lightning, the boat, the memories that came rushing back faster than the waves came rushing back to the shore, running over his feet and making him stagger backwards.

"I'm helping him!" Terra shouted back at Robin. "I'll meet you at the Tower!" Having said that, she took off, boulders pounding along with the storm. The boat rocked furiously as waves of compressed air hit it, and the four remaining Titans held on for dear life.

"We have to go back!" yelled Robin to the other Titans as the storm suddenly picked up and Terra and Beast Boy were enveloped in darkness.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Cyborg, holding up his right arm. It was shorting out, electric currents shooting up and down. "We'll never make it, I can't take us back!"

Raven thew up a quick energy shield as the rain hit them harder. "Make your choice NOW, Robin!"

Terra landed right behind Beast Boy, running up and hugging him from behind. The shock was enough to get him to turn around, his face ending up intimidatingly close to hers. "Don't you _ever_ give me a scare like that, do you hear me?!" she yelled at him, and he flinched. "We're in the middle of a freakin' storm here!"

He realised she was still hugging him tightly, and apparently she had realised too because suddenly she was drawing back. He grabbed onto her arms, pulling her back in and holding her close. Terra felt his erratic heartbeat, and she softened slightly in his arms, placing a calming hand to his chest to be sure.

"You're terrified," she said softly, looking up at him with heart-warmingly concerned eyes. "Aren't you?" He couldn't speak; there was a lump in his throat he felt would choke him if he tried.

She seemed to understand that, and she glanced around before speaking in a low voice, "Here's the deal. We are in the middle of nowhere, some crazy metalman is trying to kill us, our friends have gone back to the tower, and we're both soaking wet because of a giant storm." Beast Boy didn't reply, and she wasn't asking him to. Listing out loud was always a way for her to organize her thoughts. He waited patiently for her to continue, pressing her a little tighter to his heart. "But...we're not in any direct danger right now." She looked around once more. "I think we can stay here." He felt his pulse slow a little as she calmly looked up into his eyes, gold meeting green. "Sound good?" He nodded silently.

"...Sounds perfect." Rain poured down from the skies all around them, but neither teen took notice as they managed to get even closer to each other. Beast Boy couldn't help thinking how beautiful Terra looked at that moment, rain streaming down her hair and framing her face. A single light shone through the darkness from a nearby lamppost, lighting up her lips and making them appear blood red in stark contrast with her pale skin. Without even realising Beast Boy bent down just a little to get closer to her.

Her lips parted slightly, and Beast Boy felt his pulse shoot up again -- but this time in a good way. Her eyes gazed endearingly into his, and suddenly their embrace felt like more than just a hug. His arms lowered down to her waist, pulling her to him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and their faces got nearer to each other until he could almost feel her wet eyelashes brush against his skin.

Terra's heart was racing, and it took all her control not to kiss him right then and there. His warm breath, clouding slightly in the rain, made her skin tingle and her face flush. Her brain was in some state of a lock-down; thoughts bounced around uselessly. She vaguely heard herself screaming something in her mind, but she ignored it. All she payed attention to was how everything was suddenly green, green skin, green smile, green eyes. Green lips coming closer with every passing moment, now brushing against hers just lightly enough to sent a jolt of electricity through her body.

Beast Boy pressed his lips harder against hers, the pounding in his ears from a different kind of thunder. But suddenly there was nothing to press against, and his lips were cold, as was the rest of his body. Eyes wide with surprise he watched as Terra stepped back, shivering a little, almost as if she were afraid. Before he could say anything she turned away from him, but not before he saw drops of water running down her face he wasn't sure was rain or tears.

"We...we should go back. Our friends are probably worried."

Beast Boy's mind reeled. What was going on? Moments ago she'd said they should stay. Had he done something wrong? Had he forced her into kissing him? **Oh** **god, Beast Boy,** his mind moaned. **She didn't want to kiss you!**

"Terr --" his voice cracked. **Good job, hormones, **he thought angrily. He cleared his throat. "What -- wait!" Terra was already taking off, rocks gathering underneath her as she flew out into the ocean.

And suddenly Beast Boy's fear for her was a lot greater than his fear of the water.

He jumped up, turning into a seagull as he tried desperately to catch up with her. What did she think she was doing?! She couldn't fly in this weather, she wasn't thinking straight. And Beast Boy didn't have to wonder whose fault that was.

He called out, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't speak when he was transformed. He'd almost caught up to her, and he knew with sudden clarity he only had one option. He flew up high above her, matching her turns move for move, and then he changed back into himself.

"It's too dangerous!" he managed to get out before he started falling towards the water he feared so much, and fast. He closed his eyes and waited, putting all his trust in the one thing he had left. **Please...** he felt a pair of surprisingly strong arms envelope him right before the spray of sea-foam that came after, sending a massive amount of saltwater up his nose and into his mouth. He coughed violently, but he didn't care. The second he closed his mouth a smile played its way across his lips.

She had caught him.

And then she dropped him.

Against the rough asphalt of the dock, _hard_. He rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes blearily to find her looming over him. "What the _hell _is your problem?!" she shouted, and not just because it was hard to hear over the storm. Beast Boy flinched a bit as she looked like she was about to kick him. She was absolutely livid. "You -- you -- oh, _fuck this_!" He'd never heard her curse before. In fact, he'd never heard her speak like this at all to anyone.

"I -- I had to, you would've been --" he sneezed, the force of it racking his tired body.

"Been what, exactly? _Killed?!_ No, wait, that's _you_!" Her eyes glowed white and he knew she was fighting to control her powers. To his dismay, the changeling was suddenly seized with another coughing fit.

Terra clenched her fists. She could see he was falling ill, but she wanted to walk away from him so badly. She felt her powers slipping as she fought a silent battle inside. Maybe she should go, he knew how to take care of himself. His powers were probably stronger than hers anyways.

He sneezed again.

Maybe she should stay, it wasn't right to leave him and he would do the same for her.

He tried to stand up but fell down again, sending an accusatory glance in her direction. What did **he** have to accuse **her** of?! She _did_ catch him, after all. Perhaps a little later than she should have, but that was beside the point.

Maybe she should stay here but not help him out.

Or maybe she should pretend to leave but then come back to watch him grovel.

Or maybe she should pretend to stay but then leave and watch him grovel. 

**Or maybe I should stop thinking about it and DO something,** she thought tiredly. She watched him cough up some more saltwater, forced to cast his glare away from her.

Or maybe she should just wait for him to pass out so her brain would stop hurting.

* * *

The floorboards creaked under Robin's feet as he paced back and forth furiously. "Do not be afraid, Robin, I'm sure our friends will come home soon," said Starfire comfortingly. Robin barely glanced at her.

"No offense, Star, but it would be a lot more comforting if you hadn't said that an hour ago," said Cyborg. Starfire looked sad.

Robin finally stopped pacing and walked over to Cyborg. "They're still not answering their communicators?" The roboman shook his head, and Robin clenched his fists. "What could be taking them so long?!"

"Perhaps they are in trouble?" Cyborg shook his head again.

"Doubt it, Star. They probably just can't hear their communicators over the storm or something."

"It never hurts to be sure," said Raven, taking a sip of her herbal tea. "We should go looking for them."

"We shouldn't have gone at all," replied Robin scathingly, glaring at Cyborg. Cyborg held up his hands in defense.

"Hey man, I couldn't help it, _okay_?"

"No." Cyborg frowned, leaning back into the chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Deal with it." A ringtone rang out suddenly in the silent room, starting everyone. Robin pulled out his communicator quickly.

"This is Robin, what is it?" he asked urgently. Terra's face appeared on the screen.

"Uhh...this might take a little longer than expected," she said grimly.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Robin pressed. Terra's face was set.

"Nothing, Robin, we've just had a little set back is all. We might have to wait until it blows over."

Robin tried to look over her shoulder. "Where's Beast Boy?" he asked suspiciously. Terra's expression remained the same.

"He's finding us some shelter," she lied. "Chill, Robin, we're fine. Just thought you should know."

"Fine?!" asked Robin loudly, though the question was rhetorical. "Slade could find you at any time, it's not safe to stay there!"

"I'll set up a shield," replied Terra calmly. "It should last long enough for the storm to pass."

"No! I want you to --"

"What, Robin? Want me to what?" Terra interrupted, eyes glinted dangerously. "I should warn you, I'm _not_ in the best of moods right now. I can't fly in this weather, you know that. Besides, what's the big deal? I'm sure you've camped out before. You think I can't protect myself?"

Robin blanched, not really knowing how to answer. "No, Terra, I didn't say that --"

"Oh, pity, Robin, we all know you meant it." She turned away from him to look at something offscreen. "I gotta go."

"Wait -- what -- Terr?" the screen went blank with a click, and Robin stared at it, dumbfounded. Nobody on his team would ever have spoken to him like that. None of the Titans said anything as he slowly shut the communicator with a snap and walked out of the room without a word.

* * *

Terra shut the communicator with a snap, ignoring the slight twinge of guilt at taking her irritation out on Robin. "So...looks like it's just you and me now, huh?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Don't let it go to your head." Terra bent down to touch the ground with the tip of her finger, her brow furrowed. "I meant it, I can't fly in this weather." Beast Boy noted with disdain that she hadn't said _we_.

"That didn't seem to stop you before," he said. She ignored him.

"I think I can sense an underwater cave somewhere below here," she muttered. "But that's not gonna make us any dryer, so we should probably split up and search the land."

Beast Boy stared at her in shock. He knew she was upset, but not enough to be downright stupid. "What? No way! If Slade finds us --"

"Like I said, I'm setting up an earth shield." She turned to glare at him. "Weren't you listening?"

Beast Boy bit back a retort, closing his eyes impatiently. "Yes, I was listening. I just don't think it's a very good idea."

Terra sighed. "_Now_ you're sensible." Beast Boy reopened his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Terra stood up again, brushing a wet strand of hair out of her eyes. "I don't want to fight, Beast Boy."

"Well then you shouldn't have said anything in the first place." Terra blinked.

"Oh, are we still talking about _me_?" she asked sarcastically. Beast Boy had to refrain from throwing his hands up in the air with frustration. Had the situation been between anyone else, he would've teased them for being a married couple. Unfortunately, it wasn't between anyone else, and Beast Boy suddenly found marriage a lot less attractive.

"What did I say now?!" Terra turned away from him.

"I'm going to look for some shelter." She began taking fast, purposeful strides away from the dock, and Beast Boy nearly had to jog to keep up.

"Wait for me!" She barely slowed as he reached her side. Beast Boy looked around nervously.

"So, uh, how long do you think the storm'll last?" He almost thought he saw a vein pounding in her forehead. **Why do I have the feeling it's just getting started? **he thought to himself, **And I **_**don't**_** mean the rain. **

Terra cast a sideways glance at him, hoping he wouldn't notice. Why on earth was she so mad all of a sudden? She didn't want to snap at him, but it seemed it couldn't be helped. She opened her mouth to speak. "Beast Boy..." What had she meant to say again? Her thoughts were completely derailed as he turned to look at her expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"Um...just...bear with me here, okay?" Terra breathed out an inner sigh of relief. Well, she could've said worse. Slight gratitude shone in the green changeling's eyes, and Terra briefly wondered what it was he had to be thankful for. She didn't have much time to dwell on it as they suddenly came upon the cliff they'd fallen down earlier. Glancing up, Terra realised there had been something they missed: a low outcropping was sticking out of the side of the rocks.

"Think there's a cave there?" asked Beast Boy, also looking up. Terra started up the mountain.

"Only one way to find out," she called back. She could barely see him through the rain, however, and the mountain was unbelievably slippery. She felt herself panicking a little, and stopped climbing for a moment as she calmed herself down. **You're fine,** she told herself repeatedly. **He's right behind you. **She squinted through the rain again, searching for any signs of green. Nothing. A thick fog was rising up, and as she stretched out a hand before her eyes she realised she could hardly even see that.

"Beast Boy?" she called out, her voice muffled in the sudden fog.

Terra thought she heard a twig snap behind her, and she stumbled back a few steps blindly, hands out in front of her. "Are you there?"

She listened closely for the sound of his voice, and this time distinctly heard his footsteps near her. "Beast Boy? Why won't you answer? Look, I'm sorry, but now is not the time --" her voice caught in her throat as a gloved hand grabbed her wrist.

The only problem was, it _wasn't_ Beast Boy's.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!!


End file.
